


...Where's Master..?

by MexicanOkami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Sadish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexicanOkami/pseuds/MexicanOkami
Summary: A young Dark Magician was taken by his owner by a rare hunter. Yami and Yugi recover the card, but trying to make this lad feel at home won't do anything. They set out to find the original owner, but with Battle City happening, it could be anyone.





	

Yami watched as the rare hunter's life points dropped down to 0. That last attack from his Dark Magician was what prevented him from being soul snatched and sent to the Shadow Realm. The rare hunter dropped to his knees as his soul faded away. Winning a locator card and the rare hunter's card he was one step closer being in the Battle City Finals. He won a Dark Magician from this hunter, but something about it seemed.... Off.... Yami swore he saw the creature mouth the word "Help" to him. He looked young for a Dark Magician. Somewhere around 16, he could be at least 18 because magicians don't really age much, but that's honestly pushing it. The young lad appeared to be scared, acting against his will, as if being forced into this duel. Yugi noticed this too, Yami heard his voice chime in,

Is it me or was that Dark Magician acting funny to you?"

"I think you're right, something was definitely wrong. Duel Monsters don't usually fight back the commands of their duelist."

"Yeah you're right. But mean, he looked... Scared, and he looked like he asked for help too."

"And he appears to be awfully young for a Dark Magician."

"You're right. We probably shouldn't think too much on it. If he wants to tell us something, he will."

 

Yami nodded and switched places with Yugi. Yugi examined the card in his hand, a blonde haired and blue robed Dark Magician in front of a stone tablet. Definitely a lovely piece of art, but there was still something off about him besides the young age. Maybe his Grandpa could help with solving this puzzle. If all else fail he could try going to his spirit room and summoning the Mage himself. He tucked the card away into his deck and headed on his way.

 

♤Reader's Pov♤

 

I can't believe it... My Dark Magician... He's, he's gone and I don't know what that bastard might be doing with him. But I intended to hunt the jackass down and get my baby back. My name is (Name), I'm 22 and I'm a duelist. I'm competing in Battle City to hopefully get some recognition, considering my college charges less for skilled duelists so if I place in the finals that will help cut costs. Anyway, I lost to this guy, he called himself a "Rare Hunter," I've heard of those sons of bitches before, but I never expected to encounter one myself. I'm certain this guy cheated, he seemed sleazy and somehow knew what card he was going to draw next. And he took my Magician, the most precious thing in the world to me. Call me crazy, but I've actually talked to him before, and I'm basically taking care if him, pretty much a mom I guess. His name is Anté, he's only 16, still learning, he's so shy and easily startled, but he has a heart of gold. I need to refine my skill, hunt this jackass down, and get him back. I don't know how I will, but you better bet I'm going to kick this bastar's ass once I do. No one fucks with my Magician and gets away with it.


End file.
